ok_kofandomcom-20200222-history
Turbo K.O.
Turbo K.O., or T.K.O. for short, was a manifestation of his negative emotions and feelings of powerlessness. T.K.O. first appeared in "Face Your Fears" as a version of K.O. seemingly made out of a dark-colored slime, but after help from Shadowy Figure, his true form manifested in "T.K.O.". He, alongside with Shadowy Venomous, acted as the main antagonist towards the end of Season 3. In "Let's Fight to the End", K.O. accepts himself and permanently becomes one ego with T.K.O within their brain. Physical Appearance When he first appeared as K.O.'s fear and before being released, T.K.O. had an identical appearance to his good half except for having a blank white pair of eyes being purple-colored and a mouth as well as a rippling liquid consistency. In his physical form and after being released on K.O.'s mental plane of existence, T.K.O. once again took on a relatively similar appearance to K.O., however, there were a few key differences. He lacks K.O.'s notable red headband causing his hair to flow over his back and purple spiked wristbands take the place of his regular red wristbands. He also has two fangs and other sharp teeth which are almost always visible and a single snaggle-tooth when his mouth is closed. Additionally, he later had dark purple eyeshadow and started wearing his mom's eyeliner. In "T.K.O.'s House", inside K.O.'s mindspace, he had a black nail polish on his hands and also he was wearing a black Pentagram shirt (recently in "Dark Plaza", his shirt was no longer having a Pentagram symbol, due to religion sensitivity of that symbol), making him more of a Goth kid. But in "Carl", he returned with the same outfit which K.O. regularly wears in his debut and Season 1 finale. In OK K.O.! Let's Play Heroes game, T.K.O. is K.O.’s 'Powie Zowie' and is shown for the first time coexisting alongside K.O. in the physical world. His outfit is nearly similar to K.O.'s regular outfit (still without his headband) with black and gray color schemes, but he is no longer wearing a tank top and albeit his wristbands have no spikes, they have only seen on his leg warmers during the peak of his anger, unlike his appearance in the series. Personality T.K.O. is the exact opposite of K.O. he is a bitter, selfish, and violent person, and when K.O. turned into T.K.O., he became angsty and mean. He was contemptuous at best of others around him when in a better mood to the point where even Enid disliked his attitude and Rad referred to him as "lame". T.K.O. showed a desire not for friendship or family, but pure destruction, chaos, and power. He tends to ignore others when they're trying to talk to him and showed no care when damaging physical property. T.K.O. was shown to hate compliments and affection, seeing it as people pitying him and looking at him as a weakling. Unlike K.O., T.K.O. showed no mercy to anyone when fighting, especially his own friends and family; he even acted this way towards his friends and boss as he sassed them sarcastically, especially while casually destroying the plaza. T.K.O. has shown himself to have no qualms about attacking those his regular form considers close to him, in which it was K.O. as his other side taking back control that stopped him from hurting and possibly nearly killing his own mom. As revealed in the episode "You're in Control", T.K.O. wants to fight. He hates being in the mental prison that K.O. has him in when he is inactive, but with the recent deal he has made with K.O., they have reached a sort of compromise, which T.K.O. seems to be accepting of, to which he sternly replies "NO TAKE BACKS". T.K.O. could have simply wanted an outlet for his aggression which makes sense as he is K.O.'s anger, fear, and inferiority rolled into a massively powerful entity. From the events of "T.K.O.'s House", T.K.O. has shown to be just nicer to K.O. and even combined with him in perfect togetherness. Also in the same episode, it appears that his intellect may be greater than K.O.'s as he was able to deduce that Shadowy Figure was lying to them about just wanting glorbs. However, after "TKO Rules!", they have no longer have a sibling-like relationship when K.O. abandoned him back to his subconscious as a punishment in his wrong-doings while K.O. was cleaning T.K.O.'s house. In "Carl", T.K.O. escapes and pushes K.O. into his own subconscious as revenge from before, saying "Goodbye Forever, K.O.!", and becomes a villain yet again after teaming up with Shadowy Figure/Shadowy Venomous. Abilities and Powers The exact villain-or-hero power level of T.K.O. is unknown, but so far he is shown to be extremely powerful and was described as this by both himself and his normal side. He easily destroyed a fear version of Laserblast by flying into him, took down Mega Darrell with a brutal bisection, and sent Rad flying into orbit with a single punch. He was even able to break out of Rad's levitation beam and use it against him with relative ease. He is also able to float, teleport, fire energy blasts from his fists, and can use the Power-Fist ability similar to K.O. and move with super-speed. His power is so great that he destroyed Lakewood Plaza Turbo with ease. It appears that T.K.O.'s power is linked directly to his anger which the Shadowy Figure hypothesized and T.K.O. later confirmed as he tried to attack Enid: as he chased her his power, strength, and speed appeared to increase. At the peak of his anger during his proper debut episode, T.K.O. was able to create energy waves that easily blasted through solid objects by simply waving his hand and during a tantrum created a dome-shaped field of energy that was even able to inflict damage on heroes with levels in the double digits such as his mother and employer, who usually are seemingly invincible in a fight. The disempowerment dome has the power to enervate its victims and nullify their powers. It was later revealed in "Mystery Science Fair 201X" that T.K.O. can be unleashed when K.O. feels powerless, and during any direct situations in which K.O. feels devastated, triggering his Turbo transformation. And eventually in "Big Reveal", K.O. emits purple sparks sometimes when he was worrying that he had villain blood in him and also T.K.O. tried to control half of K.O. body (which obviously one of his wristbands turned into T.K.O.'s) to reach his dad. In "Let's Get Shadowy" and "Carl", K.O. implied that he doesn't want to go Turbo because of the insanity brought by T.K.O. when his powers weren't enough to defeat Carl, but thanks to Rad and Enid, they destroy him along with K.O., and also Shadowy Figure to snap his dad out with the help of Fink's Turbo powers as a boost to K.O.'s Power-fist. As shown in "Let's Fight to the End", T.K.O. was able to reset everyone's Power level and with the power from the Glorb tree, he was able to take out everyone in Lakewood Plaza Turbo. Episode and Game Appearances Trivia * T.K.O. being the dark side of K.O. could be a reference to various video game heroes possessing evil counterparts/rivals such as Evil Ryu (Street Fighter), Dark Link (The Legend of Zelda), Dark Samus (Metroid), Dark Pit (Kid Icarus), Devil Jin (Tekken), Wario and Waluigi (Super Mario), Dark Sonic and Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog), etc. * The relationship between K.O. and T.K.O. is a reference to the relationship between Dr. Henry Jekyll and Mr. Edward Hyde, two separate individuals who share the same body but have different personalities with one being good and the other evil, the transformations between the two even resulting in physical as well as mental changes. * K.O's anger being contained in a cage within himself could be a reference to Naruto, where the nine-tailed fox sealed within Naruto was also in a cage. * T.K.O. can be a reference to all anger-based transformations that can be seen in media such as anime, TV shows and video games including Super Saiyan from Dragon Ball Z (1989-1996), Specifically the third Super Saiyan transformation, due to the spiky longer hair and purple electricity that constantly surrounds him. * Similar to how K.O.'s name is a reference to the phrase "Knock Out", T.K.O.'s name is a reference to the similar phrase "Technical Knock Out". ** Their names, K.O. and T.K.O., could also be a reference to their personalities. Since a K.O. can be seen as a way to end a fight without overly hurting the other person, while a T.K.O. is when a person injures the opponent to the point they can't fight back safely anymore. This is shown as T.K.O. is more violent than K.O. * When K.O. was beaten by Big Darrell in "You're Level 100!", there was a brief glimpse that he was close to becoming T.K.O. ** That said, he has been the reason for the Pow Card glitch. Because of this, it is possible that it was T.K.O who had a power level of 100. *** This is proven in "You're in Control", where T.K.O. destroys a Big Darrell as collateral damage while fighting Boxman Jr. in Boxmore. *** In "Let's Fight to the End", it showed that T.K.O.'s level is -99. * The K.O. and T.K.O. storyline is inspired by Ian Jones-Quartey's childhood as a hyperactive kid, who had temper tantrums, and kids' "complicated inner life that adults don't always get."https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/1019615388928073728 * T.K.O. appears to share similarities with Dark Mousy from D.N.Angel; their theme color is purple in contrast to Daisuke and K.O.'s red, they both can interact with their other selves mentally, they are capable of taking control of their counterparts bodies and both have been causing trouble for the main protagonists in personal matters. * According to Ian Jones-Quartey, T.K.O. doesn't seem like the singing type.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/1170055785285447680 Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humanoids Category:Secondary characters Category:Children Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Transformations Category:Antagonists